


Born To Be Brave

by Lanceiferroar



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Dancing, Homecoming, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: A different look at what happens at Homecoming
Relationships: Big Red/Carlos (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Born To Be Brave

_ 'Cause I was born to be brave _

_ I know who I am inside _

_ And I won't apologize _

_ Made my mistakes _

_ And they gave me wings to _

_ To my castle in the sky _

_ Let my hair down and let it go _

_ No more running, I run this show _

_ Way up here, yeah, the view is gold _

_ Born to be brave _

_ Now I'm standing miles high _

_ Like castles in the sky _

The crowd lowered Carlos and rejoiced in their dance number. Carlos looked and Seb approached him. “The dance started 3 hours ago.”

“I’m sorry. One of our cows got out.” Seb responded.

Carlos paused. “You couldn’t have texted?”

“We don’t have good service on the farm.” Seb responded.

Carlos wanted to be sympathetic, but he was hurt and humiliated. This was a first date and he was stood up for 3 hours. “I just can’t right now.” Carlos pushed past Seb and went to the bathroom. He thought he was going to cry and did not want anyone to see him cry. 

He pushed the door open and was so happy that no one was there. He looked in the mirror. He turned on the faucet and washed his face. He wasn’t sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He looked in the mirror. 

“_ You _ deserve better. _ You _ deserve someone who will show up. _ You _ are worth it.” He said giving himself a pep talk. 

“You do.” A voice said.

Carlos was horrified. He turned and was in shock. At first, he thought it might be Seb following him into the bathroom like a prince charming would do. Instead, there stood Big Red.

“What?” Carlos asked.

“Carlos, I am so sorry. I - I really don’t know what to say. You’re right. You deserve the best. You deserve someone who shows up. Someone who really cares.” Big Red said.

Carlos teared up. “Thanks, Big Red. I needed to hear that.” He began to walk away, but he could tell Big Red wasn’t done yet. “Are you okay?”

Big Red looked scared. “I - _ I _want to be the one to show up. I want to be the one to care.” He takes a deep breath. “The dance isn’t over yet…” He holds out his hand. “Can I have this dance?” 

“Big Red? You like me?” He said.

“I - uh I joined stage crew to get closer to you. I mean, I had to help Ricky, but when I heard you were the choreographer, I knew I had to.” Big Red said.

Carlos took his hand and smiled. “Let’s go.” They walked out, hand in hand. When they entered the dance again _ Rewrite the Stars _from The Greatest Showman was playing.

Big Red froze for a second. He felt all eyes were on them. “Everyone is looking at us.”

Carlos squeezed Big Red’s hand to show his support. “Do you want to go?”

He took a deep breath. “And go back on my word to dance?” Big Red was scared, but wanted to honor his word. “Not a chance.”

They stepped onto the dance floor. “Take my hand.” Carlos said.

Big Red had a sudden realization. “I - I’ve never danced with anyone before.” 

Carlos took Big Red’s hand and put his other hand on his lower back. “I’ll take the lead. Follow me.” The boys swayed and stepped back and forth. Carlos tried to make sure not to go too advanced for Big Red.

“You’re - you’re a great dancer.” Big Red said complimenting him. Carlos smiled and blushed. “You also have a really cute smile.”

Carlos then became even more red. “Thank you. For coming after me. It’s something a real prince charming would do.” He looked and he saw Seb sitting at a table. Part of him felt bad, but the other part knew the universe knew better. If the universe wanted he and Seb together, Seb would have went after him. Instead, Big Red did. Big Red with his cute smile, his trembling hands, and adorable outfit.

They were gazing into each other’s eyes. Big Red pulled Carlos a little closer with his right hand that rested on Carlos’ hip. “Ca - Can I kiss you?” 

Carlos was in shock. This was definitely not how he saw the night going. In fact, it was even better. He closed his eyes and leaned in. He felt Big Red’s face rise. He must have went on his tippy toes, which Carlos thought was the cutest thing. Their lips met and the world froze. Time stopped. Carlos swore he heard fireworks. They stopped moving and were kissing. 

Big Red was the one to break the kiss. “Woah.”

“Yeah.” Carlos said beat red.

“I think I’m gay.” Big Red said.

“I gathered that.” Carlos giggled.

“After Homecoming, do you wanna go get food? Like...on a date?” Big Red said.

Carlos saw the fear in his eyes. It was the fear he had the day before. This time though, the feeling was definitely mutual. “I’d love to.” He gave him another kiss. The song changed and the two boys danced the night away.

This was definitely not how either of them thought their night would end, but neither was going to complain. A new love was blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Carlos and Big Red would be cuter. I kinda thought Seb's excuse was kinda BS. He could have texted at SOME point. So here is my take on it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
